


Prompt: A for Effort

by respoftw



Series: Comfortween 2020 [17]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Beers on the Pier, M/M, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: Rodney breaks up with Jennifer.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Comfortween 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947178
Comments: 13
Kudos: 98
Collections: Comfortween 2020





	Prompt: A for Effort

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a list of prompts for “Comfortween” [on dreamwidth](https://hurtcomfortex.dreamwidth.org/22946.html)
> 
> 17\. A for Effort  
> Awkward comfort, terrible at comfort and trying anyway.

There’s an elephant in the room - well, on the pier - and John is trying to out drink it.

Rodney had returned from San Francisco last night alone.The news that Keller had decided to take a civilian post at Mayo Clinic had circulated the halls of Atlantis this morning and when Rodney showed up at John’s door twenty minutes ago with a six pack of beer and a bottle of rotgut, John had started hoping and praying that they wouldn’t have to talk about it.

He was going to have to talk about it.

“So, ah, you and Keller..it’s..yeah, that’s too bad, buddy.”

Rodney did exactly the last thing John expected and broke out laughing.

“What did I say?”

Rodney shook his head, waving John off, still smiling faintly.“Save it, Colonel,” he said.“I mean, you get an A for effort but just stick to drinking the beer.”There was no heat in his voice but there was no warmth either.He sounded mild, bland.Two things Rodney McKay never was.Or, at least, two things he shouldn’t ever be, despite what Keller tried to make him.

That was the crunch of it, John realised.He couldn’t offer comfort to Rodney when he firmly believed that Rodney had just dodged the biggest bullet that had ever been fired at him. 

“You’re right,” John said, opening another can of beer.“I’ll just sit here and drink.”

Rodney took a large mouthful of the rotgut and looked out over the water. 

The twinkling lights of San Francisco in the distance should have been beautiful but it just served as a reminder, to John at least, that Atlantis wasn’t where she belonged.That they weren’t where they belonged.

Silence reigned for the space of two more beers before Rodney broke it.

“Actually, you know what?” he said. “No. You’re my best friend and it’s your job to make me feel better about the fact that I’m probably gonna be alone forever so,” Rodney waved his hand in John’s direction.

“She was too good for you,” John blurted out, his tongue loosened by the alcohol and just how close Rodney was at his side.They weren’t quite touching but it wouldn’t take much movement on either of their parts for that to change.It was an intoxicating combination.“You’re an asshole,” John continued.“It’s a defining feature of your personality and she tried to take it away.To make you polite and respectful and every time you held your tongue when she was around waspainful.It physically caused me pain.”John was breathing heavy by the end of his outburst, his heart hammering between his ears.

Fuck.

He shouldn’t have said all that.

“You’re an asshole,” Rodney said.

“You’re right, I am.I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that, I - “

“No,” Rodney interrupted.He had turned towards John, his leg pressed against John’s.“You’re an asshole _too_.You’re not too good for me, right?” Rodney’s eyes were wide and hopeful.“Tell me I’m not reading this wrong.”

John sucked in a breath.“I’m perfect for you,” he said.“We’re - -“

“Shut up and kiss me.”

John did.


End file.
